


One Step Closer

by pinwheel



Series: Inch by Inch [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinwheel/pseuds/pinwheel
Summary: Nico stared at Will for a moment, remembering what Annabeth had told him when Nico asked for advice.When the moment comes, Annabeth smiled as if remembering her moments with Percy, you would know what to do.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Inch by Inch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890613
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	One Step Closer

When Nico reached the doors of the infirmary, he almost forgot what he aims to do as he lost all the bravery that he had mustered literally thirty-five seconds ago. Almost.

No one asked him to do something. Certainly not Will because he is just so understanding.

And that is what frustrates Nico the most.

When the two of them came into an understanding (read: confessed to each other), they did not jump into a relationship immediately. It is more like a trial run of them being them with each other. No one in camp knows the recent development between the two (read: when they finally stopped dancing around each other and started acknowledging that maybe there really is something between them).

Will decided that they should take it slow, do everything in a pace that Nico is comfortable in. They both know that Nico is still new to the whole embracing his sexuality and the whole relationship thing.

He pushed open the doors only to be greeted by a sleep deprived Austin, one of Will’s brothers. It is not often to see a child of Apollo in a such haggard looking way, even if they are always wake at sunrise due to their Father. To see Austin, definitely one of the Apollo kids that cares so much about his looks, with messed up hair, rumpled clothes, and eyebags darker than Nico’s, it made the son of Hades raise his eyebrows in concern.

Austin sighed. “It was a long night, okay? A couple of new demigods stumbled in before midnight. Then Paolo started convulsing and we can’t figure out why. After that, one of the Hermes kids rushed in with a stomachache caused by something and they wouldn’t tell us what.”

“Yikes.” It is not the best response to show empathy but Nico figures that Austin must be used to it by now.

“Yikes, indeed.” The son of Apollo grimaced as he gestured to the back of the infirmary where Will is probably doing his rounds. “You should see Will. I don’t think he has slept or ate since he turned up for his shift. I’ll get Kayla and Reece in here, so try to convince Will to rest. Please.”

Nico nodded. Austin placed too much trust in him. No one can convince Will out of the infirmary especially if there are patients lying in their cots.

Satisfied with the Nico’s affirmation, Austin clapped him on the back before closing the infirmary doors behind him.

Upon walking towards the room reserved for the Apollo campers, Nico saw Will sitting on the desk set up beside one of the big windows of the infirmary, writing on one of the clipboards.

“Hey.”

Will perked up at the sound of Nico’s voice, his lips pulling up to a smile. “You’re here early.”

“Thought that with Percy and Jason teaching classes would be enough show for the campers in sword fighting,” Nico shrugged, sitting down on the vacant chair across Will. “I also wouldn’t want to be roped into one of their demonstrations. One of us fighting another is already bad, but another three-way fight? Forget it.”

Nico saw Will grimaced at that thought. Nico can’t blame him.

It was Will at the infirmary for duty when Jason and Percy thought it would be a good idea to have a three way sword fight with powers – _because just using swords will be boring_ , Percy reasoned with Jason nodding his head at the background – consequently, Will was the one who has to treat their cuts. Alongside with a bunch of spectators with a variety of injuries – Connor got a broken bone when one of the zombie Nico summoned grabbed him _, a total accident_ Nico said as he remembered when the aforementioned Stoll sibling was caught sneaking in his cabin – Chiron banned three way swordfights from then on.

“I thank the gods that Chiron broke that fight. I think Percy was about to summon a tsunami when Jason shocked the both of you.”

Nico laughed. “Knowing Percy, he truly might summon one.”

“Oh, you brought me breakfast.” Will tilted his head, trying to glance up the clock on top of the infirmary doors. “Or is it early lunch? Brunch?”

“Don’t know but what I do know is that you are supposed to eat your meals, Solace. Especially if you are doing infirmary shifts far too many than appropriate.”

“Oh, how I have fallen, huh? I used to be the one nagging you about this kind of things and now, you’re doing it to me.” Will opened one of the sandwiches Nico handed him, pausing to think for a second before grinning mischievously. “It’s kind of heart fluttering.”

“Wha-what are you talking about?” Nico stuttered, softly nudging Will’s forehead using the bottom of the juice box he brought in for the son of Apollo.

Taking a bite of his sandwich, Will asked, “What would you do if that did happen? Jason shocked you and Percy. Percy summons a tsunami. And then?”

Nico thought of it for a second. He already summoned a dozen of skeleton warriors at that time, repeating the same move is like admitting defeat. He also incorporated shadow travel while attacking and defending.

“I will open a chasm, maybe one that is not to deep to reach the Underworld but one that will surprise the both of them.”

“That will only stop the fight at a tiebreaker,” Will pointed out.

“I didn’t really want to fight the two of them.” Nico shook his head. “I was bribed.”

Will raised his eyebrows at that, clearly curious on what could get Nico roped into one of Jason and Percy’s stupid yet entertaining ideas.

“McDonald’s.”

“What?” Will spluttered.

“The next big three kids’ meetup will be at McDonald’s,” Nico mumbled.

He wasn’t exactly ashamed about liking McDonald’s because a lot of people likes McDonald’s especially at camp (considering that there has been a handful of times that a McDonald’s delivery guy was lost in the woods with a bunch of burgers and fries). He just felt a bit ridiculous in participating in a quite deadly match just to eat at McDonald’s.

“Big Three kids meetup?” Will asked.

“Percy and Thalia started it years ago then I was dragged into it after a mission with them. After learning about Jason and Hazel, they started going as well.”

“And this meeting happens often?”

“Only when Thalia is nearby with no Hunters duty to attend to. She’s the eldest so she’s kind of in charge.”

“What do you guys do in this ‘Big Three kids meetup’?”

“Well, we eat at an upscale restaurant that Thalia seems to like. Catching up and telling stories of the happenings in our life because Thalia is a nosy older sister,” Nico grumbled, his lips sticking out a bit. “I actually don’t know how Percy and Jason will convince Thalia to move the location to McDonald’s but that’s their problem.”

Will hummed. “Thalia is kind of a big sister slash mother hen to you as well.”

Nico smiled a little, looking out of the window, he can see Thalia’s tree with the Golden Fleece glittering under the sun. “They are family. After the Giant War, they sat down with me and told me what happened during their quest with Bianca.” Nico sighed, remembering the guilty looks on Percy and Thalia’s face. “I felt that I acted too rashly at that time, makes me wonder what could have happened if I listened to Percy that time, if I have stayed here at camp.”

Nico then noticed that Will have gone quiet. He turned to look at the son of Apollo who was looking down at his table, his sandwiched half eaten. “Will?”

“I have thought of running away from camp back then,” Will admitted, his eyes still trained to his table, refusing to look at Nico as if he should be ashamed of doing something that everyone have thought of more than once.

Nico kept quiet. Wondering what could’ve happened to put the thought of running away in Will’s mind. Is it the death of his brothers? The numerous attacks at camp that has been his home for years? The danger of the war back then? Nico’s mind was racing with all the possibilities.

“Gods are not known to acknowledge their kids, much less a frequent communication which primarily caused the Titan War. Everyone here at camp have heard His whispers, was visited in our dreams at the middle of the night.” Will fiddled with the wrapper of his sandwich, his lips pursed. “It’s almost like a secret that everyone knows but no one acknowledges it. The Apollo kids, we, took too much of it.”

Eyebrows furrowed, Nico asked, “What do you mean?”

As little as what Percy have told him about the Titan War, he did mention that no one from the Apollo cabin have switched sides to Kronos.

Will nodded grimly. “Apollo is the god of sun and light. It is not a secret, just not a well-known fact, children of Apollo are afraid of the dark. He-“ Will breathed deeply. “Kronos, usually displayed himself as a pit in the dark. It is a nightmare for everyone, but for us, it was on a different level terrifying. We’d end up being awake during the night or having shifts to look after each other. One night, we decided to pray to dad for help. We sang odes to him, hymns and prayers, anything that can catch his attention.”

“The next day, you came in crashing into the lake. Dad didn’t approach us that day, but he did…wink at us.” Will laughed.

“Sounds like him.”

“I was quite disappointed, honestly. We prayed to my dad for help and all he did was wink,” Will deadpanned. “We went back to the cabin, all sad and disappointed. Then our cabin suddenly has a bunch of sunlamps in our walls and tables, dreamcatchers where hung on our bed.”

“He did that?”

“Yes, we were surprised actually. Thought that maybe it was one of the campers or Chiron heard about our problem but there was a note tacked at the back of the door. _Dad will protect you_.” Will looked up to Nico, his lips pulled into a fond smile. “From that day on, the Apollo cabin no longer had Kronos in their dreams. He did try whispering from time to time, but our dreams will suddenly be pulled into an island with wild, yellow flowers, I think it was Delos. The flower is the same as the one that grows in cabin seven.”

Nico was stumped. He doesn’t know how the other gods answered to their children’s prayers or if they even bothered to look after their children. Hades calls him from time to time to check up on him, he even got Nico a chauffeur, an undead one, but Nico guessed that it’s the thought that counts. But for Apollo to do that for his children made Nico think that maybe Apollo had a motive to give them the ride that day, maybe Artemis knew and provided a loophole so that her brother can visit his children.

“The thing is,” Will began, his face unnaturally fierce, his eyes sharp and is staring right into Nico. Nico felt that it feels like his soul is being examined, as if he is facing the three judges. “Running away may seem the best option, or the only option, sometimes, but it is also an option to ask for help from the people around you. Nico, you are not alone anymore. Everyone here is your family and everyone is here for you. _I_ _am here for you._ ”

Nico’s eyes widened. It was not the first time someone told him those words. In fact, he had heard it a bunch of times before from different people. Percy. Thalia. Annabeth. Reyna. Hazel. Jason. They had their own ways in saying it, Percy was earnest and almost repentant, Thalia was caring, Annabeth was friendly, Reyna was confident, Hazel was adoring, and Jason was reassuring.

But with Will. It felt different yet familiar. Nico’s shoulders felt lighter, as if all the things that he’d been through, all the bad memories, all his scars, were washed away. It felt like coming home.

"Is there something wrong?" Will asked, tilting his head with that stupid bright smile on his face, his eyes concerned and nothing like the fierceness that Nico had seen earlier.

Nico stared at Will for a moment, remembering what Annabeth had told him when Nico asked for advice.

_When the moment comes,_ Annabeth smiled as if remembering her moments with Percy, _you would know what to do._

Leaning in, Nico noticed how blue Will’s eyes are as it widened, a series of emotions reflecting in a series of seconds. Surprise. Understanding. Excitement. Fondness. _Love._

Before Nico can realize it, his lips are on Will’s cheek. He doesn’t pull away immediately, relishing the smoothness of Will’s cheek against his lips. Never has Nico felt so victorious and so alive. _If this is how it feels to kiss Will’s cheek, what if it were his lips?_

Nico pulled away slowly, peering up to look at Will’s reaction. The ever so easygoing Will Solace looks a bit flushed with his eyes closed.

“Will?”

Will slowly opened his eyes as if to check if he’s not dreaming what just happened, when he saw that Nico really is in front of him, he fingers reached to touch Nico’s cheeks. Will breaks into a teasing smile and twinkling eyes. “What was that for, Mr. Di Angelo?”

Nico blushed, looking away. “Nothing.”

Will hummed, his lips still pulled into a smile.

Nico is sure that he must be blushing really bad under Will’s stare. “Stop staring at me,” Nico hissed.

Will laughed, his fingers reaching out graze Nico’s cheeks. His eyes are soft and fond, it makes Nico’s hand twitch, wanting to pull Will into a hug and never let him go. And Nico does exactly what he wanted.

He grasped Will’s arm causing Will to stumble towards him, Nico kept him steady by snaking his arms around Will’s waist. Tucking his head against Will’s chest, Nico can smell a mild scent of the plant that Persephone gave him to decorate Cabin 13 a week after the Giant War. She called it, peace lilies, and told Nico to take care of it. Nico doesn’t understand the intentions of his stepmother, but he also doesn’t want to anger the goddess (and get turned into a plant, again) so he kept it.

Smelling the faint scent of the flower in Will made him think about Persephone’s intentions once again.

If Will reassuring him felt like coming home, Will’s arms around Nico felt like _home._ Something that Nico had longed for all these years, what Nico knew he was missing, found in the arms of Will Solace.

Nico didn’t even think of how he could’ve found it when he had stayed in camp years ago because he was just happy that he found what he was looking for.

“Are you alright?” Will asked, his lips pressed against Nico’s head. Nico didn’t have to look up to see Will’s concerned face. He can perfectly see it with his eyes closed. Will’s eyebrows furrowed, eyes squinting a bit, his lips pulled into a small frown.

All Nico could do in reply is a small nod, his head slightly nudging Will’s cheeks. His heart was calm and light. And Nico couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I have started online classes and I got scared of the orientation (and the diagnostic exams they had us answer at the first meeting). So I wrote this because I still don't know how to cope. At this rate, I'll be writing fics every week :)


End file.
